Anniversary
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: Dedicated to the people who lost there lives at the Battle of Hogwarts


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I repeat this is a work of fiction.

**Author Note: **May 2**. **A sad day in Potter history. RIP to Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, and Colin Creevey. Happy 15 years of freedom to the Wizarding World.

* * *

Anniversary

All classes were cancelled. The Great Hall was dresses in all black. Hogwarts students ate in silence. They all grew up knowing what a sad occasion this day was. A lot of them had family. A lot of them heard of the brave fighters at the Battle of Hogwarts. The head of houses s got all the houses in line and brought them to the ceremony space.

The families that have lost people in war we seated near the front. The Weasleys read hair could be seen from the back row. The ceremony started like it usually did, with a Ministry address.

"Welcome to the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts," Minster of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt greeted.

"Today we celebrate the sacrifices of the brave men and woman that lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts," KInglsey said solemnly.

"A lot of us lost children," He said looking at the Weasleys. Molly Weasley already was tearing. It was amazing how someone's absence could still be felt even more than a decade later.

"Friends and Siblings" He said pausing for a minutes before continuing.

"Because of their sacrifices we are able to be free and have peace. By looking at every here today, there sacrifices wasn't in vain. May all of you find comfort in these words and I pray that all those we lost will here our words. Kingsley finished. The crowd applause. Next up was reading of the names.

"Colin Creevey, " McGonagall said. She openly had tears in her eyes. She wiped them. Colin was one of her lions and was only 16 at the time of his death. Colin's brother Denise walked up.

"Colin was the best big brother I've ever had," He said. It was what he always said. He put a red flower by his name in the big monument the ministry made. People clapped. The list when on.

"Remus and Nymphadora Tonks," McGonagall said. An elderly witch was led by a young boy with blue hair. People thought it was strange for someone to come to a memorial ceremony, but young Teddy Lupin had always been told his mother would approve of nothing else.

"Nymphadora was brave. She would never stay home while others were in trouble. I didn't know Remus well , but I'm proud to call him my Son" Andromeda Tonks said putting a pink rose by her daughters name and a white one by her daughter's husband's name. She looked at her grandson. He shook his head. The names went on.

"Fred Weasley," McGonagall called. Each year a different member of the Weasley family came up, expect for one. It was a surprise when this one particular Weasley stood up. George Weasley walked up holding a small little boy.

"I know I don't usually speak at these things but I miss my brother. I wouldn't have opened my store with anyone else. He's name lives on though. This is my son Fred Gideon Weasley the second," He said. George gave the red flower to his son.

"I loved you Unkl Fred," The little boy said kissing his the name. His father picked and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The little boy giggled and was brought back to his mother. Awes could be heard throughout the crowd.

"Severus Snape," McGonagall called. It took a long time, but finally it was agreed his name would be read during the annual ceremony. No one came up to speak for him or put a flower next to his name on the memorial. At least not in the last fourteen ceremonies. This ceremony being full of surprises. Harry Potter stood up, with his son. His wife looked at him puzzled. He never spoke at any ceremonies.

"Severus Snape was the bravest man I knew. He saved my life that night. Decided to name my son after him. Albus Severus Potter," He said potting tone a purple rose. Something even more surprising, everyone stood up and clapped.

* * *

After the ceremony there was a big feast in the Great Hall. It was one of the most enjoyable part of the day. The house elves always cooked their best on this day. Everyone hugged and laughed.

"Everyone thought little Freddie was adorable," Ginny Potter cooed.

"I'm not adoble Aunt hinny. I'm a big boy," Fred said. Ginny smiled.

"Of course you are little buddy," George said kissing his head.

"I'm glad you decided to speak Georgie," His wife, Angelina, said.

"I am too," George said smiling. It was than that Andromeda Tonks came up to Harry looking frantic.

"What's wrong Andromenda?" Harry asked.

"I can't find Teddy, Harry," She said fretfully.

"When did you last see him?" Harry asked worrying about his godson.

"Just after the ceremony. He said he was going to use the restroom.

"I think I know where he's at. Ginny I'm going to look for him," He said giving Albus to Ginny.

* * *

Harry did find his godson, sitting by the Black Lake. His hair was brown, his natural hair color. Harry than realized that over on the other side of the Lake was where he had saved his own godfather from the dementors

"Teddy, where have you been. Your grandmother is worried," Harry said sitting down next to him.

"I hate coming here. Gran always cries," Teddy said.

"Sometimes tears can be a good thing," Harry said to him.

"Gran wanted me to speak," Teddy said quietly.

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know my parents Uncle Harry. I don't know anything about them," Teddy shrugged.

"You could always ask people Ted," Harry said encouragingly.

"Every time I do Gran starts crying," Teddy said. Harry frowned at him. He knew how uncomfortable it was talking about his dead parents to people.

"I know it's uncomfortable but you don't have to be ashamed with asking question. Your parents loved you so much. They would want you to know them," Harry said.

"Did they love me as much as Aunt Ginny, Gran, and you do?" Teddy asked curiously. Harry smiled.

"Even more," Harry answered. Teddy smiled.

"I'm not going to speak next yea r though," Teddy said.

"Do it when you're ready," Harry said nodding his head.

"Can I leave something on the wall?"Teddy asked.

"Of course," Harry answered giving his godson a hug.

Each year the population of the World came to memorialize this day May 2. The white piece of parchment had never been moved since it was left. It was read _:_

_I love you mummy and daddy_

_Love Teddy_

On the 14th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts a teenage boy with blue hair stood up. His godfather looked on proudly at him. It was the first time he spoke. The crowd went silent.

"I loved my parents. They were the best parents that I could ask for I wish I would have got to meet them ," When he had finished. Teddy Lupin got the loudest applause of the day.


End file.
